


Are You Bored Yet?

by akaashisimp



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Liu Yang Yang/Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashisimp/pseuds/akaashisimp
Summary: Donghyuck thinks Renjun's idea of going to one of his friends birthday party (that he is not even invited to) is by far one of his worst ideas.He'd soon change his mind.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Are You Bored Yet?

“I really don't want to go.“ Donghyuk says looking at Renjun, who's walking in front of him dragging him by the arm.

“I know.“ Renjun replies looking back at his friend with a teasing smile “That's why i'm making you come with me.“ 

Donghyuk groans and rolls his eyes at that pulling his arm away from Renjun’s grasp “I can walk by myself.“

He didn’t mean to come off as rude, but he did mean it when he said he didn't want to go. He just wanted to stay home, watch a movie and order food from his favorite delivery place.

“I don't even know your brother that well, why do you want me to go to his birthday party?“ Donghyuck asks after a while. Renjun doesn´t have to look at his friend to know he’s pouting “Sicheng ge’s birthday was four months ago Hyuck, we’re going to Johnny hyung’s birthdays party, he’s one of Sicheng’s friends“ 

“That’s supposed to make me feel better? ‘cause you just made it worse, i don’t even know the guy!“ 

“Oh come on hyuck.“ Renjun starts saying “Im sure you’ve seen him before, you just don’t know his name.“ 

Donghyuck doesn't seem very convinced yet “Besides,“ Renjun continues before Donghyuck could start complaining “He’s a nice guy, i wouldn’t have brought you with me if i knew he wouldn’t be ok with it“ 

he stops walking to look up at donghyuck “ It’s gonna be fun, i promise. And you need to distract yourself from…“ Renjun pauses for a bit before continuing “ Well you know, all that.“ 

Donghyuck didn’t want to go to the party. He had been waiting all week for the weekend to arrive so he could stay home all day but he also knows Renjun only wants what’s best for him, so if he says going to a party will make him feel better he decides to believe in him, besides they’re already halfway to their destination.

He smiles at Renjun “Okay. But-“ but before Donghyuck can finish the sentence Renjun is already throwing his fist in the air, screaming in victory.

“If you feel uncomfortable and want to leave just tell me and we’ll leave,“ Renjun says after he’s calmed down a little bit “okay?“ Donghyuck smiles and rolls his eyes at that.

“I’m not a baby, stop worrying so much about me.“ Donghyuck says trying to sound annoyed but the smile on his face gives it away. “And stop being so nice to me, it’s weird“

“Hey! I’m always nice to you“ Renjun replies but punches Donghyuck on the arm playfully while saying it. “Anyway let’s hurry up it's getting late.“

They walk in silence for the rest of the road and Donghyuck is trying to keep his mind clear. Now that Renjun managed to get him out of his apartment he was determined to enjoy this party. He’s actually really good at this types of events, he’s good at socializing and making new friends. Or at least he used to be. He wonders if he’s still good at it, if he’s still as likeable as before.

Soon they arrive at what seems to be Johnny´s house

\- 

“Happy Birthday!“ Renjun yells as soon as a tall guy with a contagious smile (Donghyuck figures he must be Johnny) opens the door.

“Thank You.“ The guy laughs and leans down to hug Renjun “You must be Donghyuck.“ He says breaking the hug to offer Donghyuck a hand, he shakes it smiling at him. “And you must be Johnny. Happy birthday.“

“Thank you.“ Johnny repeats with a toothy smile and moves to the side to let them both walk inside the house. Donghyuck feels a little bit better after greeting Johnny, he seems like a very nice guy.

The place is already a bit crowded when they walk in and it’s just then that Donghyuck is aware of the loud music coming out of two big speakers. Johnny closes the door behind them and starts showing them around.

“Drinks are over there, the bathroom is at the end of the hall, no going upstairs and please,,,“ he says leaning down almost screaming so they can hear him over the loud music. “Please don't puke anywhere in the house.“ he finishes and Renjun looks up at him with a disgusted face “Ew hyung, please.” Johnny just laughs. “Anyways, enjoy the party, i'll be in the backyard if you need anything.” He finishes with a smile walking away from them getting lost in the crowd.

Donghyuck takes a look around the place and notices Johnny's house is big, maybe a little to big for someone so young, so he asks Renjun. “Is he rich?“ Renjun turns his head to look at him and thinks for a few seconds before answering “Hmm.. His parents are. This is his parents house“ Renjun says. “He lives in an apartment with his younger brother, Mark. But his parents are on a business trip right now so… Yeah, why?“

Donghyuck noods. “Just curious“ he looks around for a few more seconds before turning to look at Renjun “Let’s go get a drink, im thirsty and i need to relax.“

“You sound like an old man.“ Renjun laughs “Let’s go“

They walk through the crowd (or at least the try) mumbling a few ‘excuse me’ and ‘i’m sorry’ from bumping people dancing and trying not to get squeezed by everyone there. Soon they arrive at the table where a bunch of half empty bottles are displayed. Renjun grabs two clean cups from the corner of the tables and gives one to hyuck.

They stand next to the table sipping on their drinks for a while getting used to the atmosphere talking about random things, Renjun greeting some of his friends when they passed by and introducing them to Donghyuck.

They´re talking to someone who introduced himself as Jaemin when Renjun announces he has to go to the bathroom.

“I’ll be back in a minute, you two get to know each other“ And without Jaemin noticing, he wiggles his eyebrows to Donghyuck. He just rolles his eyes and shakes his head at him.

“What was that?“ Jaemin asks looking back at Renjun but he is already long lost in the crowd.

“Nothing.“ Donghyuck smiles at him, Jaemin smiles back. Pretty, Donghyuck thinks, like the rest of him.

“So, where do you know Renjun from?“ Donghyuck asks to continue the small talk and after a few minutes of talking with Jaemin he learns that the boy is a theater major, he was just a few months younger than him and he met Renjun throughout his brother Jungwoo who's friends with Renjun’s brother, Sicheng.

Talking with Jaemin is nice, and they boy is charming. He has pink hair, a big bright smile and everytime he talks he makes it seem like he is talking about the most amazing thing in the world moving his hands around and making this big dramatic expressions.

However, and for Renjun’s miss fortune, he wasn’t Donghyuck’s type. Donghyuck didn’t really had a type (or at least that’s what he thinks) but he knows when someone is not his type.

But the boy is funny, and he lookes like someone you can easily trust and just be comfortable with as a friend. Besides, Donghyuck really needed some friends, so maybe Renjun’s idea of ‘getting to know each other’ is not that bad at all.

They talked for a few more minutes when Sicheng approaches them to serve himself another drink, looking already a bit tipsy.

“Hey Jaemin, Donghyuck i didn’t know you were here.“ Sicheng asks while refilling his cup “Where’s my brother?“ 

Sichen looks around for a few seconds with a confused face and it’s just then that Donghyuck realizes that Renjun’s been gone for at least ten minutes now, he lost track of time talking with Jaemin and judging by the expression of the pink haired boy he did too. Did he get stuck in the bathroom?

“I don't know, he said he was going to the bathroom.“ Donghyuck repliew looking around to see if he could spot him somewhere.

“I’ll go look for him.“ He says turning around.

“Nah, it’s fine. He’s fine.“ Sicheng half smirked. Maybe he was a little bit more than tipsy

“Anyways, we’re starting a new round of beer pong and we need two more people.“ He says grabbing Donghyuck’s and Jaemin’s shoulder shaking them a little bit.

And before any of them could come up with an excuse they were already being pulled by a tipsy Sicheng all the way to the backyard.   
“I’m back everyone!“ Sicheng announces a little to enthusiastic still grabbing the boys shoulders. “And i brought our two missing lucky players.“

When Sicheng lets go of Donghyuck’s arm he notices Johnny standing in one side of the table with a pretty silver haired boy with cat-like features. And on the other side of the table standing alone was another boy, maybe the same age as Donghyuck with black hair, pretty round eyes that even from a few feet away, Donghyuck could see them sparkle. 

Without much thought, Donghyuck smiles at him who just awkwardly smiles back. Cute.

“So.“ Sicheng says clapping his hands making Donghyuck look away from the dark haired boy.

“You.“ He continues pointing at Donghyuck. “Can join Johnny and Ten’s team. And Jaemin will join me and Mark.“.

Mark. Is that the boy’s name? isn’t that Johnny’s brother name?

“Is that okay with everyone?“ Sicheng asks. When everyone nodded they all went to their respective sides of the table.

Donghyuck wonders if this is a bad moment to say he sucks at playing beer pong. He figures it’s a bad moment, so he keeps that information to himself.

“So… Ten?“ Donghyuck asks the silver haired boy still not sure if he heard the name right. The boy laughs and noods.

“Yup. i’m Ten. And before you as, yes, like the number.“ Ten smiles and says. “And you are...“

“Oh, i’m Donghyuck.“ he says smiling back at Ten “I’m Renjun’s friend, but he got lost somewhere. So now i’m here“ He explains.

“So you abandoned Renjun somewhere? That´s nice.“ Ten jokes.

“I do what i can.“ Donghyuck jokes back making both of them laugh.

Ten is friendly and funny, just like Jaemin and Johnny. And Donghyuck is having a great time with them feeling way more relaxed than how he felt when he arrived with Renjun. Maybe coming uninvited to Johnny’s birthday party wasn’t that bad at all after all. 

And of course, the dark haired boy standing on the other end of the table who has been looking non-stop at Donghyuck since he stepped on the garden. The boy, Mark, is good looking. He looks handsome with his plain black shirt tucked in his ripped jeans and a black belt to keep them in place. And Donghyuck catches himself staring for a little to long

Once they filled the cups with beer and put them in position on both sides of the table the game began with Donghyuck´s team throwing the ball first.

“Yes!“ Ten exclaims in victory and high fives Johnny when the first ball lands inside one of the other teams cup.

“Who drinks first?“ Jaemin asks looking at Sicheng and Mark.

“i’ll do it.“ Mark says grabbing the cup, taking the little ping pong ball out and drinking it all in one go.

They played for twenty more minutes joking around, drinking and laughing at Johnny’s jokes and Sicheng who is already a little too drunk, even though Mark and Jaemin take some of Sicheng drinking turns.

Mark and Donghyuck exchanged a few looks and smiles during the game making Donghyuck’s stomach feel funny which was little embarrassing knowing he only met the guy a few minutes ago and haven't even talked properly with him yet besides the few words they exchanged during the game . However judging by the way Mark’s face turned red every time Donghyuck smiled back it wasn’t that bad.

Both teams only have one cup left and it’s Sicheng’s turn to throw. He focuses for a few seconds before throwing the ball completely missing the cup hitting Donghyuck instead.

“Agh!“ Sicheng covers his face with his hands mumbling apologies to Mark and Jaemin.

“Okay, it’s my turn“ Donghyuck said picking up the ball and getting in position focusing on the other’s team reamining cup and finally throwing the ball.

During the game he failed 3 out of 4 throws so he was surprised when the ball landed perfectly inside the cup ending the game. They win.

Before he can completely assimilate it, Johnny and Ten are already screaming in victory patting Donghyuck’s back and mocking the loser team.

Donghyuck joins them making funny faces at the other team, when his eyes find Mark’s he raises his eyebrows with a smirk, then shaking his face laughing at Dongyuck’s mocking face making the boy blush feeling embarrassed.

“Let’s play again! This time we’ll win!“ Sicheng blurts out looking annoyed (but mostly drunk) pointing at the winning team.

Before anyone could say anything a girl interrupts them “Hey Johnny, we’ve run out of alcohol.“

“Oh, okay.“ Johnny replies “I’ll bring more in a few minutes, thank you Haseul.“

The girl just smiles before going back inside the house.

“Maybe next time Sicheng.“ Johnny turns to face his friend and gives give an apologetic smile then looks at Ten “Help me bring the rest of the bottles.“

“Sure.“ Ten says linking his hand with Johnny’s before disappearing into the crowd.

“Wait.“ Donghyuck says looking at the time in his phone, it’s already past midnight. Where are they gonna get more bottles from?“

He didn't ask to anyone in specific and still he gets a little surprised when Mark replies walking towards him.

“We have a few more bottles saved in the car.“ He stops in front of Donghyuck.

“We didn't want to put all the bottles at once.“

“Ah, i see.“ Donghyuck says not looking at Mark directly “Good idea.“

Donghyuck slowly rises his head to finally meet Mark’s eyes.

Oh no. Mark’s even prettier from up close.

Donghyuck could feel his heart beat a little faster than before and his hands sweating.

“So… Donghyuck?“ Mark asks with a small smile and suddenly Donghyuck can’t find his voice so he just noods.

“Nice to meet you Donghyuck. I’m Mark.“

“Nice to meet you too. And please, call me Hyuck.“

“Hyuck.“ Mark repeats and maybe Donghyuck likes a little too much how his nickname sounds coming out of Mark’s mouth.

“It’s getting kinda cold, do you wanna go inside?“ Mark points back to the inside of the house.

“Sure.“

When they walk inside the house Donghyuck notices that the living room is more empty now that it’s getting late so it’s easier to walk without bumping other people.

Mark walks inside the kitchen and comes back with two cups.

“Here“ He says offering one of the cups to Donghyuck.

“Thanks, What is it?“ He asks moving the cup from side to side before giving it a little sip. 

Oh.

“I’m sorry“ Mark says before Donghyuck can say anything but he just laughs.

“It’s fine, i like drinking water, keeps me hydrated.“ Donghyuck jokes and Mark gives him a shy smile.

“Johnny hyung should be back soon.“

They sit on the kitchen stools next to each other.

“Are you having fun?“ Mark asks breaking the silence.

“Yeah, it’s nice. Everyone is really nice too“

“I’m glad.“ Mark says and he sounds sincere.

“So,“ This time is Donghyuck who asks “How old are you?“

“I’m 22.“ He replies leaning on the counter looking at Donghyuck. “You?“

“I’m 21“ Donghyuck takes a sip of water and looks back at Mark making him smile.

“Did you come here with Jaemin?“ Mark asks curiously. “I saw you with him earlier.“

“Oh, no. I just met him today.“ Donghyuck might be overthinking things or maybe it’s the effect of the alcohol in his system but Mark looks relieved.

“I actually came here with Renjun.“

“Ah, i see.“ There's a long pause before he speaks again. “So are you two...“ Mark doesn’t finish the question hoping Donghyuck would get the hint.

“Oh my god no, we’re just friends.“ He said rapidly. “He’s my best friend. That's it.“

And for the second time in less than a minute Mark looks relieved.   
“So how’d you two meet?“ He asks shifting on the stool so he can face Donghyuck properly. 

“Well we shared a few classes in High School and yeah… I don’t really know how it happened but we became pretty close quickly.“ 

“That’s nice.“ Mark says smiling and looking fondly at Donghyuck making his heart feel some type of way.

They continued talking for what felt like a short time about their lives, their interests and just trivial things getting interrupted several times by the loud music and their friends. At some point even Renjun who Donghyuck forgot about a long time ago interrupted them to ask Donghyuck if he was having fun and giving Mark a pat in the back just to disappear once again in the small crowd of people that was still left.

“Hey guys.“ Johnny appears behind them smelling like alcohol and looking a little drunk. “We’re gonna play never have i ever, wanna join?“

They look at each other asking with their eyes ‘Do you want to play?’

“I’ll play if you play.“ Mark speaks first leaving the decision to Donghyuck.

“Okay then, let’s go“

They stand up from the stools and follow Johnny to where around 7 people were sitting in a circle on the floor.

He finds Renjun sitting really close to another boy. When they make eye contact Donghyuck points at the boy with his chin and raises his eyebrows, Renjun makes a sign with his hands without the boy noticing ‘I’ll tell you later’. Donghyuck smiles and gives a teasing eyebrow rise to his friend who rolls his eyes.

Mark finds a place for them to sit in the circle and thanks to the reduced space he had to put his knee on top of Mark’s. Donghyuck tried to not focus on that.

“Ok i’ll start“ Johnny says excitedly sitting next to Ten and throwing a mischievous look at Mark “Never have i ever eaten dog food.“ 

“Hey that’s not fair!“ Mark exclaims putting a finger down, the guy sitting next to Renjun puts a finger down too looking a little embarrassed.

“Dog food? Really?“ Donghyuck asks trying to hold his laugh.

“It was when i was little. Johnny hyung made me believe they were healthy snacks“ he says making a pout. Cute.

“Okay, now it’s my turn“ Mark says turning to face Johnny.

“Never have i ever killed my brothers pet hamster.“ 

Oh no.

Johnny opens his mouth and gasps loudly half surprised half offended “I told you it was an accident! Besides, i was pretty young too.“ Johnny says defending himself dramatically making everyone in the circle laugh except Mark how’s giving his brother a dirty look.

The games goes by full of jokes and personal attacks. But it’s fine since Donghyuck learns that Mark’s been in a relationship with a girl, gone through a week without showering and the most important thing Donghyuck thinks, Mark’s voice gets really high whenever he’s surprised or lying.

The game ends after a few rounds and everyone stands up Renjun walking towards Donghyuck taking him by surprise.

“So Mark, huh?“ He teases and Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“It’s not like that.“ But it is like that.

“Hey, i'm not judging. He’s a nice guy, just a little weird… in a good way“ Renjun says looking at Mark whos a few meters away talking with his brother.

“Yeah, i figured that one out already.“ He chuckles. “And you? Who’s him?“ 

“Oh, his name is Yangyang.“ Renjun turns to look at the boy who’s excitedly talking with someone Donghyuck doesn’t know. “I met him a few weeks ago and well, we’ve been texting since then.“ He says blushing and looking at Donghyuck embarrassed.

“Why didn't you tell me about him sooner?“ Donghyuck asks with an offended expression.

“I forgot, okay? I’m sorry!“ Renjun says quickly but Donghyuck is already pretending to ignore him “But really, there isn’t much to tell.“ 

He clings to Donghyuck’s back. “I promise.“ Renjun whines. “I’ll tell you everything from now on.“

“You better.“ Donghyuck says trying to brush Renjun off. “Now get off my back.“

Before any of them can say something else, Mark calls Donghyuck’s name from a few meters away.

“Guess i’ll leave you for now.“ Renjun says winking before turning around and walking towards a groups of people and Yangyang.

“Hey, are you hungry?“ Mark asks once Donghyuck stops walking in front of him.

“Yeah, a little.“ Donghyuck replies remembering how Renjun didn't let him eat dinner since they were going late to the party.

“Me too... do you want some ramen?“ He said scratching the back of his head.

“Sure.“ 

Mark is spontaneous and a little unpredictable, and Donghyuck likes that, but that also confuses him a little bit. Was he flirting with him or is that just how he acts normally, asking random boys if they’re hungry.

The house was now almost completely empty except for the ones that were playing a few minutes ago and a few other people sitting on the couch and talking on the backyard. No one was dancing anymore and the music volume was low.

“Which one?“ Mark holds three different flavors of ramen in his hands.

“Chicken, wanna share?“ Donghyuck asks and Mark noods putting the other two packages away “I don’t want to eat a lot this late“ He explains.

“Sure“ Mark replays opening the package and putting some water to boil.

They waited for a few minutes in silence for the water to boil, Mark adding the noodles to the pot and Donghyuck staring at him from the counter.

He feels at peace sitting there watching the way Mark’s back moves while cooking, listening to the music that’s just barely audible mixed with the voices of the few people that remain inside the house talking. 

He should thank Renjun for making him come to the party.

“Here.“ Mark says passing him the plate.

“Thanks.“

“No Problem.“ He sits down next to Donghyuck who’s already chewing his first bite.

“It’s really good.“ Donghyuck says after swallowing.

Mark smiles proudly “It’s my speciality. And Pancakes.“

Donghyuck rises an eyebrow at him.

“My mom used to make them for me all the time back in Canada so before i moved out with Johnny, i asked her to teach me how to make them.“ 

“Ahw that’s nice.“ He says smiling. Can this boy get any cuter? He thinks.

“Yeah, but now i think mine taste better.“ Mark says cockily.

“Really?“ Donghyuck laughs at him with a surprise expression.

“Yep, next time we meet i’ll make you some.“

It was said nonchalantly, but the fact that Mark was thinking about a next time about seeing Donghyuk again, makes his heart flutter. He tries not to make it obvious.

Soon they finish their meal and Mark stands up to take both plates to the sink and opens the freezer poking his head in looking for something moving his head around taking an ice cream pot out after a few seconds.

“Do you like mint chocolate ice cream?“ Mark asks holding it for Donghyuck to see.

“Yep.“ 

At this point Donghyuck wonders if Mark’s technique of flirting consist on offering food.

“It’s not my favourite, but i don't hate it either.“ Mark leaves the ice cream on the counter and starts looking in the drawers for spoons. 

“Then why did you buy it then?“ Donghyuck asks standing up walking towards Mark.

“I didn’t.“ He says while handing Donghyuk a spoon and opening the pot. “But it’s Johnny’s favourite. Take a big spoon.“

And he does as said scooping as much ice cream as he can with the spoon, Mark doing the same afterwards closing the pot and putting it back on the freezer.

“Hm, it’s good.“ Donghyuck says savouring the ice cream.

“Not bad.“ Mark replies licking the ice cream off of his own lips, Donghyuck staring at the action eyes lingering on the others lips for a little to long.

“Are you done with that?“ Mark asks after a few seconds pointing at the now empty spoon he’s holding.

Donghyuck looks up to Mark’s eyes blushing harder than before ashamed of being caught staring. “Oh, yes, thank you.“

Mark places both spoons on the sink and turning around to face Donghyuck his face being a little too close making his breath hitch and it’s just then that Mark notices the three moles on Donghyuck’s cheek. They’re pretty, just like the rest of him and Mark has to make an effort to not care his face.

Mark takes a step closer and Donghyuck doesn’t step away being to caught up staring at Mark’s eyes, he wonders if his eyes are always sparkling like they’re right now. He looks down at Mark’s lips, unconsciously licking his own. 

Mark catches Donghyuck’s movements and this time he doesn’t stops himself when he raises his hand to cup the boys face. The stare at each others eyes for a few seconds before Donghyuck’s leans in closer finally pressing his lips to Mark’s waiting a few seconds before starting to move his lips at the same time as Mark tasting the mint from the ice cream. It was a short kiss but enough to make Donghyuk’s heart flip and his knees weak.

When they break the kiss the take a few seconds to just look into each others eyes laughing lightly. 

“Follow me.“ Mark whispers loud enough for only Donghyuck to hear sliding his hand that was cupping the others face down to grab his hand.

They walk fast all the way from the kitchen to the stairs and Donghyuck remembers how one of the rules was to not go upstairs. He figures it was ok since one of the house owners was the one guiding him.

“Where are we going.“ Donghyuck asks.

“You’ll see“.

When they reach the second floor Mark guides him into what seems to be the guests room. He lets go of Donghyuck hand and walks to the room’s balcony

“Come on.“ He says before climbing on the railing of the balcony holding onto something Donghyuck can’t see then disappearing onto second floor roof.

Donghyuck walks to the balcony, steps outside and turns around to see marks feet hanging above his head.

“Come on. “ Mark says offering Donghyuck a hand.

“Step on here, push yourself up and grab my hand. “

Donghyuck noods and holds onto the railing, then accommodating his left foot on the railing and stretching his hand out so Mark could grab it.

“Be careful.“ Mark says leaning down so it’s easier for Donghyuck to reach his hand.

With his right he pushes himself up reaching for Mark’s hand and his other hand holding onto the roof where the other boy is sitting finally being able to climb completely sitting next to Mark both of their feet hanging.

“So, what do you think?“ Mark asks laying down in the roof looking up at the sky.

Donghyuck copies his actions. He stares at the starry night sky for a few seconds before answering.

“It’s beautiful.“

And he means it, because it’s true. But he can’t help to feel sad at the view, so familiar and so full of memories. All the moments they shared with the night sky. All the laughs, all the tears, all those memories Donghyuck has been struggling to get over for the past months.

Them.

Donghyuck and his ex boyfriend, Lee Jeno.

He tried avoiding thinking about him all night and he had kinda succeeded but right now, at the so familiar view he couldn’t help feel nostalgic.

“Hey are you ok?“ Mark asks looking at him with worried eyes.

Was he being so obvious?

Donghyuck blinks a few times coming back from his thoughts. He really needs to stop letting the past affect him this much. It’s been three months after all.

“Yeah, don’t worry.“ He shrugs it off.

“Did i do something wrong?“

“What? “

“Kissing you. Was it wrong? “

He looks over at Mark who has concerned look, almost sad.

“No no. It’s not that, really.“ He tries to explain.

“Oh, okay.“

Mark sits up hugging his legs resting his head on his knees.

Donghyuck sighs and covers his face with his hands.

He ruined it. He was having fun, and he was with Mark, who Donghyuck found himself liking more than he should. He is funny, and seems to be very sincere he is also very pretty and overall just someone Donghyuck enjoys being around. But now he feels like he just ruined it, he curses himself for still being attached to all the memories and-

The sounds of something clicking interrupts Donghyuck’s train of thoughts.

It’s Mark lighting up a cigarette.

“You smoke?“ It’s a dumb question considering Mark is already taking the first drag, but still Donghyuck can’t hide the surprise in his voice.

“Not really. Just when i feel like it.“

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows not convinced.

Mark smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Really, don’t worry. I can’t even remember the last time i smoked.“

Donghyuck doesn’t replies at that but keeps his eyes glued to Mark’s face watching him smoke and since he’s still laying down he takes his time to appreciates Mark’s back too.

Mark wasn’t about his smoking habits, but the reality is that he is smoking because he’s nervous. He’s nervous because he likes Donghyuck and he feels like he just ruined it all. He feels like maybe kissing Donghyuck wasn’t the best idea, they just met a few hours ago after all, and he feels just a little guilty for not regretting kissing him.

After a few minutes of silence Mark takes one last drag of the cigarette before putting it out on the space next him and goes back to laying next to Donghyuck.

“Are you tired?“ He asks.

“A little bit, but i’m not sleepy though.“

“Yeah me neither.“

“i’ve been going to sleep pretty late lately, but it’s been a while since i come to a party.“ Donghyuck can’t help to smile sadly at what he said thinking at the reason why he stopped going to parties. Maybe he should’ve keep that comment to himself.

“Why? Is everything ok?“ Mark asks again. “You know you can talk to me, right?“

Was he really that easy to read?

Donghyuck turns his head to look at Mark, who looks back at him almost immediately.

“Mark?“

“Yes?“

“Shut up“ Donghyuck says smiling playfully trying to lighten up the mood, and it works.

“Rude.“ Mark replies with a fake sad pout but laughs after a few seconds.

“Okay Okay, i’ll stop asking now. But i'm serious, you can talk to me.“

Donghyuck smiles feeling a little embarrassed for making Mark worry.

“I know. Thank you.“

The fall into a comfortable silence after that this time each one lost in their own world and before they notice, the sun starts rising.

They sit up to watch the sunrise.

And Mark’s begins to worry again, he knows he’s asking too many questions, he knows that Donghyuck might feel a overwhelmed but he can’t help from asking.

“Are you bored yet?“

Donghyuck gives him a questioning look.

“Yet?“

“Yeah, i’m not really good at keeping a conversation so people tend to get bored pretty quickly.“

Donghyuck really didn’t understand what Mark was saying. Yeah, he was a bit awkward but the possibility of getting bored while being with him never crossed his mind.

“So are you bored?“

His concern made Donghyuck laugh.

“Do you usually ask this many questions?“

Mark blushes a little bit and smiles.

“You’d be surprised.“

Donghyuck laughs again, loudly.

“No, i’m not bored. I’m actually having a great time.“

Mark looks relieved.

“The view is so pretty.“

Donghyuck knows Mark’s talking about the the sunrise but the way he turns his head to look at him mid sentence makes him blush.

“It is.“ He finally says.

Donghyuck feels good, he feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest and shoulders, he feels like all those months trying to get over his breakup are finally giving results.

Slowly, but it was something.

They sit in silence watching the sun go up, enjoying each other’s presence, admiring how the sun’s slowly rising and with it the sound of birds chirping now that the sun has waken them up.

After a few minutes they hear the balcony door being opened.

It’s Renjun.

“Sorry to interrupt but it’s time to go, Hyuck.“

Donghyuck looks down at Renjun who has a weird looking stain on his shirt and his hair looking like a nest.

“You look terrible.“ Is all Donghyuck says gaining a sarcastic smile and a middle finger from his best friend.

“Thank you for notifying me, now let’s go ‘cause my work shift starts in exactly-“ Renjun checks the time on his phone. “Forty five minutes.“

Donghyuck laughs and Mark just gives Renjun a scared look.

“You’re crazy.“

“I know, now hurry up.“ He says before going back inside the room saying goodbye to Mark before leaving them alone again.

“I got to go.“ Donghyuck says stating the obvious already trying to climb back down to the balcony.

“Wait.“ Mark says stopping him, Donghyuck looks at him.

“Would you like to go out? With me.“

He said it quickly trying no to put much thought into it. It was now or never.

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him.

“On a date?“

Mark blushes and holds his breath for a few seconds.

“Only if you want to“

“Yeah, i’d love to.“ Donghyuck says before going back inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii !!   
> Thank you so much for reading !! I hope you enjoyed reading, this is the first story i ever write so i really thought about if i should post it or not.
> 
> In case anyone didn't notice, the story is based on/inspired by the song “Are You Bored Yet?“ by Wallows.


End file.
